The fuel sending unit of this invention is intended primarily for vehicles subject to upward impacts on the fuel tank, such, for example, as off-road vehicles with shallow fuel tanks.
Fuel sending units are mounted inside the fuel tank, and typically include a cannister providing a reservoir for fuel and a pump in the reservoir. Upward impacts on the bottom of the fuel tank can damage the cannister and/or the pump, and can also damage or fracture the attachment of the fuel sending unit to a wall of the fuel tank, sometimes producing leaks.
The fuel sending unit is installed by inserting it endwise through an opening in an upper wall of the fuel tank. In this upright position, the bottom of the cannister of the fuel sending unit is close to the bottom wall of the fuel tank and thus close to the site of any bottom wall impact. However, in accordance with this invention, the cannister is capable of being pivoted 90.degree. to a horizontal position of use in which it is spaced a substantial distance above the bottom wall and well out of harms way.
More particularly, the cannister of the fuel sending unit is mounted on a frame within the fuel tank for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. Preferably the frame has laterally spaced legs which straddle the cannister. Side bars are mounted on the legs for vertical sliding movement, and horizontal pivot pins carried by the side bars are connected to opposite sides of the cannister. In the embodiment about to described, the side bars are connected to an upper wall of the fuel tank, and the legs are supported on a lower wall of the fuel tank. Compression springs support the side bars and urge them in an upward direction.
One object of this invention is to provide a fuel sending unit, adapted particularly for off-road vehicles subject to upward impact on the fuel tank, having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a fuel sending unit which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and easily installed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.